Don't Worry
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex needs some company while Chris is in Japan. Slash.


**Story Title:** Don't Worry

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Alex Shelley, Bryan Danielson, Chris Sabin

**Pairings: **Shelley/Danielson, MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **If these guys were mine, not only would I make a fortune off their merch, I'd be a very satisfied fangirl. And, since my ass is still broke, you know they belong to themselves/TNA/WWE.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **So, this one is dedicated to: **candy_belle**. We were bullshitting on twitter on whether Shelley tops or bottoms, I said he tops everyone except for Sabin. She said no way, even if he tops from the bottom, he still bottoms. And then when I insisted that Shelley tops, she asked me to write a story to show her and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it, sweetie.

**A/N2: **This takes place after the Danielson vs Shelley match for the ROH World Title on 03/11/2006, that night. It's my first time writing Shelley with Dragon, so take it easy on me, peeps, OK? Enjoy.

**A/N3:** This came out so differently then I planned; it was just supposed to be a smutty one shot about Alex topping Dragon, and then Chris stuck his nose in it, and here we are. Hope you guys like.

Alex paced his room, wound up from his match against Bryan. He had no idea why, after some matches, it felt like something had gotten under his skin but tonight he felt like he was coming apart at the seams. He was itching for some violence, for a fight, for _something_.

If Chris was there, he would have recognized the gleam in Alex's eyes and had him pinned to the mattress or the wall or fuck, _any where_. But Chris was in Japan until the weekend and Alex felt like he was going to burst.

With a frustrated yell, he punched the wall by door. "Mother fucker," Alex cursed ruefully, shaking his hand. When his phone went off, he practically dove on top of it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, 'Lex," Chris said affectionately, his voice tired.

"Chris," Alex said with some surprise, glancing at the clock and adjusting it to Japan time. "It's like four in the morning there, why the hell are you still up? You have a match tomorrow."

"Well, babe, it's awesome talking to you, too," Chris chuckled.

"Fuck off, asshole," Alex shot back, sliding into the comfortable banter with his boyfriend. "Fuck, that's the last time I show any consideration for your dumb ass."

"Don't worry, I'll lay down soon. I haven't been able to sleep," Chris added with a sigh.

"Me, either," Alex said softly.

It was as close as either one of them were going to get to admitting they couldn't sleep by themselves any more. They might be together and they might even love each other but neither one of them liked to discuss anything as uncomfortable as their emotions or feelings.

"How'd the match go?" Chris asked after a second of silence.

"Really good," Alex said, his mind switching gears instantly. "Bryan won, of course, but it was fun getting back in the ring with him again. I like trotting out my mat skills once in a while. Plus, I got to piss off the fans, and that's always fun."

Talking about the match had brought his frustration back to the surface and Alex knew Chris had to have heard it in his voice. He closed his eyes as his blood started pounding again.

"One of those nights, huh?" Chris asked, his voice low.

"Unfortunately." Alex answered, his own voice starting to show the strain he was under.

"Well, would you feel better if I told you to go do something about it?" Chris questioned.

Alex sat up straighter, disbelief on his face. "Wait, what?"

"It's not rocket science, 'Lex; don't you remember what I told you when we got together?" Chris reminded him and Alex could hear the slight amusement under the sheer exhaustion in Chris's tone.

Numbly Alex nodded, forgetting for a minute that Chris couldn't see him. He did in fact, remember it; but he had assumed it was just one of those things that you talk about and don't ever really intend to put into practice. He felt confused and a little wary; but, deep down, he was also relieved.

"Yeah, I do," Alex finally muttered, his tone wary. "But are you -"

"'Lex, I'm only going to say this once," Chris interrupted, his voice shifting again, this time turning rougher and it made Alex shudder and amped up his aggression level even more. "So I suggest you listen to it.

"I love you and I know you. And I know both of us well enough to know that we're both perfectly capable of fucking someone and having it mean nothing.

"And I'm also a wrestler; I know what it's like to be so ridiculously charged up after a match that you feel like your about to crawl out of your own skin if you don't do something about it. There's going to be times when we're not around each other when that happens -like now. Do I want you to fuck every thing in sight? Definitely not and more to the point, I know you're not like that.

"There's only one thing I'm going to demand -well, two things. First, that you tell me about it and second -well, 'Lex, I think we both know what that is. Understand?"

The last word was almost a growl and just picturing the look on Chris's face made Alex's cock twitch.

"Yeah," Alex said, his voice husky. "Yeah, I got it."

They bullshitted for a few more minutes before Chris went to try and get some sleep. After promising to text Chris when he got back to his room, Alex left his phone on the night stand and after making sure he had the keycard on him, he left his room and went down the hall.

There was only one wrestler here who wasn't with someone _and_ who knew he was with Chris, and for what Alex had in mind, he was as close to perfect as Alex was going to find with Chris in Japan.

Alex stood in front of his door for a minute before knocking on it quietly.

Bryan opened the door, looking a little surprised when he saw Alex standing in the hallway. Alex didn't say anything, he just shoved Danielson out of the way and strode into his room.

"Sure, Shelley, come on in," Bryan said sarcastically, closing the door and turning to watch Alex prowl his room.

Alex turned to look at him and Bryan smirked, instantly recognizing the look on his face.

"Don't have to ask why you're here," Bryan drawled, leaning against the wall. "Poor Sabin; does he even realize you're fucking around on him?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Alex was in his face, snarling. "Don't fucken worry about Chris; he means more to me then you can fucken comprehend. Do you think, for even a second, that I would risk what I have with him, for _you_? Believe me when I tell you that he's very aware of the fact that I'm here."

"Ouch, Shelley, that hurts," Bryan said, rolling his eyes. But he couldn't deny the relief he felt; he considered Chris a friend and he would've felt bad about fucking his boyfriend -he would've still done it but he would've felt bad after the fact.

Alex scoffed and peeled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor and striding toward the bed. Despite himself, Bryan found himself licking his lips as he watched the muscles in Alex's back bunch and shift as he moved.

"Do you wanna do this?" He demanded, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt.

Bryan walked over and shoved Alex backwards on the bed and crawled on top him. "Trust me, Shelley," Bryan told him, his voice dropping a couple degrees. It was sexy, Alex thought, but it was nothing compared to what Chris's voice did to him.

But he could still feel his blood pounding and there was no doubt that he was seconds away from committing violence if he didn't do something.

"By the time I'm done, you won't even be able to fucken walk," Bryan finished, his voice smug.

Alex smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good luck with that, Dragon," he taunted before flipping him over and pinning his hands to the mattress and holding Bryan in place with his body weight.

"There's only one person I bottom to and he's currently out of the country," Alex went on, leaning down and biting Bryan's neck. He just smirked again when Bryan jerked away from him and tried to toss him off.

"But don't worry, Dragon," Alex said, rolling his hips and smiling smugly when Bryan moaned at the feel of their dicks rubbing against each other through their clothes. "I'm sure you'll still get off."

Bryan opened his mouth to object but before he could get any words out, Alex had snaked his hand under the loose sweatpants he had on and wrapped his hand around his dick. Whatever he had planned to say was lost as Bryan hissed out a breath and involuntarily arched into Alex's hand.

Smiling to himself, Alex let go of Bryan's other hand and slowly made his way down his body.

While his mouth was busy nipping and licking at the body underneath him, his mind kept making comparisons to Chris's body, and Alex couldn't help but find Bryan's to be -well, not inferior, but definitely not what he was used to.

And it was strange, Alex mused, barely registering the fact that he had made it to Danielson's waist and was tugging his pants down. When he was with Chris, he was horny, sure, but -as much as he hated to admit to it- that was fueled by emotion as much as lust, where now he was just trying to get rid of the extra aggression and adrenaline that was in his system.

When he felt Bryan's hands clench in his hair, he realized, with some surprise, that he had been sucking Bryan off. Mentally shaking his head, Alex focused on the job in front him.

He ran his tongue down to the base of Bryan's cock before drawing up again and sealing his mouth over the head. Alex glanced up and when he saw that Bryan's eyes were closed, he briefly stopped and wet his index and middle fingers.

Before he even realized what Alex was going to do, Alex already had his middle finger pushing into Bryan's entrance.

"Damn it, Shelley," Bryan muttered, letting go of Alex's hair to grab the sheet. "That fucken hurts."

"Stop being a bitch," Alex said, adding another finger and then smirking when he curled his fingers and Bryan moaned. "That's what I thought."

After a couple more minutes, Alex pulled his fingers out and stood up, dragging Danielson's pants the rest of the way off while he was at it. He stepped out of his own jeans and boxers and kneeling on the bed, grabbed a hold of Bryan's legs.

"Turn over," Alex ordered and started to do it himself when Bryan stopped him.

"Wait; what the fuck are talking about?" Bryan asked, raising up on his elbows to look down at him.

"I said: turn over," Alex repeated, and there was a note of authority layered with demand there that Bryan had never heard from him before and his tone clearly said he expected to be obeyed.

Almost before he realized he was listening, Bryan found himself rolling over until he was on his stomach.

"Now, on your hands and knees," Alex went on, nodding to himself when Bryan listened.

Almost absently, Alex spat into his palm and ran his hand over his dick. Truthfully, he could care less if it was uncomfortable for Bryan, but he did want it easier for himself. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Chris had finally been able to go to sleep or if he was waiting for Alex to text him.

Focusing his attention back on the man in front of him, Alex shifted until he was behind Bryan. Grabbing his hips, Alex pushed into him, pausing when he heard Danielson's pained grunt. After a few minutes, he just snapped his hips forward and buried himself completely inside him.

A lot sooner then Alex would have thought possible, Bryan started moving back against him and he took that as a signal to start moving.

He set a rough pace, pushing down on Bryan's shoulders until he dropped down and the change in the angle meant that Alex was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Once he was sure Bryan was enjoying himself -Alex might not be as into this as he should have been, but he did have his pride- he pretty much just switched over to autopilot.

Alex could still feel the aggression and adrenaline roaring through his body, but instead of wanting to draw the experience out, to make it last as long as he could, he realized he was trying to get done as soon as possible. Alex wasn't sure what it said about him that he couldn't wait to finish using someone he considered a friend, so he could feel fucken normal again and go back to his own room to call his boyfriend.

Not too much later, Alex felt Bryan's ass tightening around him and heard his low groan of relief. Immediately, Alex started thrusting into him harder, his own mind on Japan and Chris. As soon as his mind conjured the image of Chris on top of him, Alex could feel his own climax rushing on.

Closing his eyes, he hissed, "Chris" and then moaned as he came. Once his heart rate slowed, Alex carefully pulled out and then stood up and stretched before he pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"Thanks, Dragon," Alex said offhandedly as he picked up his shirt and sneakers and walked out the door, leaving Bryan still collapsed on the bed and staring at him in bemusement.

Walking down the hall quickly, he let himself into his room and dropped everything on the floor before shedding his jeans and boxers and jumping into the shower.

Ten minutes later, he put a towel around his waist and grabbed his phone.

_**Back at the room, just got out of the shower. **_

He sent the text and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. Alex couldn't deny that he felt like himself for the first time all night; despite the fact that he spent a good half of his life annoying people and just getting into trouble, he always felt comfortable in his own skin and settled.

But despite that, he still felt a little jumpy -no where near as bad has it had been before, but he still felt like he was waiting for something to happen.

When his phone went off a few seconds later, Alex couldn't help the brief smile that twisted his lips.

_**Feel better? How's Dragon?**_

Alex raised an eyebrow but he wasn't really surprised that Chris knew where he had gone; they'd been best friends for years and had always been close, even before they'd started sleeping together, now they might as well be telepathic.

_**Yeah, a little. Good, I guess. He got off anyway.**_

Letting out a sigh, he dropped the phone on his chest and admitted to himself that part of what was wrong with him was that he missed Chris. This was the first time since they'd started sharing a bed that they'd been apart for longer then a day and it was proving to be a lot harder then he had assumed it would be. He kept expecting Chris to walk through the door, smirking at him and it was putting him on edge a little.

_**That was nice of you. Coming back early, match got canceled. Leaving in a few hours.**_

Alex grinned; he could almost hear the sarcasm of the first part of Chris's text, but the rest of it made him frown for a minute before he realized it meant Chris was going to be coming home almost three days early.

_**Good. **_Alex hesitated before he typed in the rest of the text. **_I miss you._**

Reaching over, he shut the light off and crawled under the blankets, ditching the towel on the floor.

_**Miss you, too. Try to get some sleep, I'll see you at home.**_

Alex put the phone on the nightstand and yawned, really tired for the first time all week. He had a plane to catch at one and after that he was going to be back where he wanted to be. And that was enough for him.


End file.
